The Medical Image Perception Conference XV brings together an international community of experts and students alike investigating the extraction of diagnostic information from medical images. This includes radiologists, radiographers and other image-based clinicians, psychologists, statisticians, physicists, engineers, computer scientists and others in this growing research community. The main strengths and significance of the meeting are its continued growth in attendance, its workshop setting, and its traditional gathering of new students and key researchers on the problem of extracting diagnostic information from medical images by human and machine readers. MIPS XV is being organized jointly by Brandon Gallas, PhD and Kyle Myers, PhD of the FDA, Murray Loew, PhD of George Washington University, and Ronald Summers, MD, PhD of the NIH and the host organization is the Medical Image Perception Society (MIPS). It will be held August 14 -16, 2013 at the Marvin Center Amphitheater located on the George Washington University campus in Washington, DC. Nine topic areas have been selected, each reflecting an important dimension of the medical image interpretation process, that are especially relevant for the digital reading environment: (1) Detection & discrimination of abnormalities, (2) Cognition, psychophysics, and behavior, (3) Perception errors, (4) Search patterns, (5) Human & ideal observer models, (6) Computer-based perception (CAD & CADx), (7) Impact of display & ergonomic factors on image perception & performance, (8) Role of image processing on image perception & performance and (9) Assessment methodologies, metrics, and related statistics. We also plan to augment in time and scope the traditional MIPS workshop agenda to address issues related to the evaluation of imaging devices at the FDA. The FDA conference organizers expect to attract investigators from industry and FDA staff to enrich this part of the agenda and the conference in general. The abstract portal will open on the MIPS web site fall 2012. The goal of this proposal is to acquire funding to support 10 students to attend and present their research at MIPS XV: Since 1997, MIPS has received NIH support to provide an opportunity for interested students to attend the meeting, present their work, and interact with recognized leaders in the field. To date, 83 students have been awarded scholarships to attend the meeting. The primary goal in supporting these students is to create opportunities and offer supportive mentoring at this formative stage in the trainee's career to enhance their research potential and likelihood of success.